


All Good

by consultingcrybaby



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fantasizing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, but it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcrybaby/pseuds/consultingcrybaby
Summary: While making out with David, Patrick ... needs a minute. Alone. In the bathroom. He'll be right back. Really.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	All Good

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447373) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



It’s awkward to walk with a hard-on, but Patrick manages it long enough to get in the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He knows David is lolling on the couch grinning, but he doesn’t care. It’s jerk off in the bathroom or make a sticky mess in his jeans.

He leans his back against the sink as he fumbles open his fly, jams a hand down his grey boxer-briefs, pulls his aching prick out and starts stroking it with the loose grip he favors, feverishly slipping his foreskin back and forth. Usually at this point he’d have to lick his palm or grab a squirt of lotion, but he’s been leaking pre-come so long that he’s abundantly, ridiculously wet. _David made me wet,_ he thinks, and closes his eyes.

Behind them he flashes from one image to the next, letting each push him further, make him harder, as soft moans bubble up from his throat. It feels so strange to let himself to do this, let himself think of a furred chest, flat nipples, strong arms, a hard hidden swell of cock, instead of trying to force himself to picture breasts and soft thighs instead. 

His hand pauses for a moment. He takes a deep breath. He tells himself, as gently as he can, _This isn’t wrong. You’re not wrong._

Then in his mind he puts himself right back on the couch, this time with his own shirt off, and David is over him, pressed against him from shoulder to groin, and their bodies are moving together, and David is whispering, _show me how you like it, gorgeous, you feel so fucking good—_

He comes so hard he almost bites through his lip. 

After a minute of panting, he rinses off his hand, dries it on one of Ray’s terrible fuchsia hand towels, and buttons himself back up. He knows he’s in for some teasing from David, but he can’t bring himself to care. In fact, it makes him smile at himself in the mirror. He’s going to hug David the second he sees him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! It's my first fic ever.
> 
> Not sure how I determined that Ray's hand towels are fuchsia.


End file.
